kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubomi Kido
Tsubomi Kido (木戸 つぼみ) is the person who founded Mekakushi Dan and is currently its leader. Appearance Kido wears a purple hoodie, with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front, over a red jacket with a high collar, green pants and green converse shoes. The left side of her pants is rolled up toh her knee. She wears the same attire in Blindfold Code, Imagination Forest, Kisaragi Attention, and Children Record. Personality Kido grew up in the same orphanage as Seto and Kano. She is always listening to music through her earphones. Although she is naturally kind and has the most common sense within the group, she is short tempered and has difficulty keeping other members, especially Kano and Seto, in line. She often appears scary at first glance, due to her dark expression and "glare-like gaze", as stated by. In her past, she was relatively normal, but because of her ability, her presence was weak and people often unintentionally ignored her. Over time, she started to become arrogant, developing 'chuunibyou' ("8th grader syndrome"). Plot After Kano predicted that a new member would be recruited into Mekakushi Dan, Kido finds Momo crying a back alley and brings her to the Mekakushi Dan hideout. As she finds Kano asleep on the couch she rudely wakes him up to make him introduce them to the new member. Momo confuses them for people at work, due to her having a shoot for a drama at a set for a "friend's house", and mentions that she is an idol. Kido realizes that Kano had been lying, and apologizes to Momo for involving her. Realizing that they now had told her about their group though she panics about the fact that they could not let her go. Eventually they sit down with her and the two explain their eye abilities to her. Being asked for an example by Kano, Kido leaves the room only to reappear on the couch again without anyone noticing how she entered the room again, and Kano explains her eye concealment power to Momo. As she then notices a movement of a door she walks over to a room to get Mary who had been hiding until now. After a few minutes she manages to convince her to introduce herself. ... 03. Kisaragi Attention Eye Ability *'Concealment': Kido's ability is the "Hiding One's Eyes" ability. She can divert perception towards objects and even people within 2 meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. Conversation while being hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places; as well, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Her ability works more by preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly and to not disappear suddenly. Relationships *'Kano' - Kano and Kido grew up in the same orphanage together, and seem to be close childhood friends.He tends to tease Kido a lot and gets hit or kicked by her for it most of the time, since she doesn't show any tolerance for it. Even though he gets called an "idiot" or "bastard" by Kido a lot, they seem to be very close friends. Kano describes Kido's past self as "cute". *'Seto' - Seto and Kido grew up in the same orphanage and are childhood friends. *'Mary' - At the end of Imagination Forest, she came with Seto to Mary's house to come meet Mary. Mary soon became a member of the Mekakushi Dan. *'Momo' - In Kisaragi Attention and the manga, she walked across Momo, who was crying in an alleyway by herself. Kido led her to the secret hideout and let Kano introduce Momo to the Mekakushi Dan. Momo became a member of the gang after that. *'Takane' - Kido goes with Kano to Takane's culture festival in the novel, "A Headphone Actor". Both Kido and Kano decide to play in Takane's booth. Since back then, Kido couldn't control her power, so Takane couldn't really see her after introducing the game. Songs Main: *Blindfold Code *Children Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Imagination Forest Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage she is referred to as her last name rather than her first name. *Her favorite bands and artists are Oasis, RADIOHEAD, and Shugo Tokumaru. *She refers to herself in first person as 'ore', rather than 'watashi', which is what most females use in Japanese; as well, she refers to people in second person as 'omae', and as a result, her speech style is considered masculine. *Although she doesn't like flashy clothing, Kano has mentioned that she owns a frilly skirt somewhere. *She apparently cooks very well. Quotes *'"Mekakushi Completion... Do it!" *''"Not what I hate, but what I like...? Eh... hi-"'' - (From the Children Record Booklet) Gallery MikuMekakushiCode.jpg|Kido in Mekakushi Code Kidokanoimaginationforest.png|Kido and Seto in Imagination Forest kidokisaragiattention.png|Kido in Kisaragi Attention Tumblr m8c4a9vjJV1rzzc7to3 1280.png|Seto and Kido in Kisaragi Attention Clap3.jpg|Seto and Kido at the start of Kisaragi Attention Kidochildrenrecord.png|Kido in Children Record Coverage Part 1.jpg|Kido in the cover of Mechanical City Days with Momo, Shintaro, Ene, and Hibiya KidoChild.png|Kido from the Children Record Booklet Dis06.jpg|Kido as shown in the Disintegration Book tsubomi kido manga.jpg|Kido as she appears in the Manga young kido.PNG|Young Kido shown in Konoha's State of the World References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Ability Category:Characters Category:All pages